AyumiConanAi Chapter 1
by multiply
Summary: Conan is confused! Does he like Ayumi or Ai? What about Ran? It's all because of today..... he thought... What had happened? Find out here!....


**Hi everyone! This is my first ever story so please… PLEASE review it and send me some comments and how to improve my writing… ****This story is like 2 chapters in one writing because the 1st chapter is more like an introduction of how characters feel about each other and the setting… The 2nd one is the story itself… But I haven't finished the WHOLE story though… if I get some good feedbacks.. I might continue to write… I wish that you will appreciate this!**

P.S. : There are some words here which may hurt the feelings of some fans of the other characters out there… Sorry… I wrote it to make the story simpler and more comprehensible even to those who don't watch Detective Conan. 

P.S. : This is quite long… Sorry… 

Introduction

It was only 2 months before the school break. It wasn't like the members of 'The Detective League' (with Ai Haibara) wouldn't see each other during the school break. But they were planning for a farewell party exclusively AND only for them. That is except for Conan and Ai. Conan was merely acting that he enjoyed this so called party even though he thought it was quite boring. He said to himself "How boring this is! Because of this, I'm beginning to think ALGEBRA is FUN.". Ai does not participate whatsoever to the discussion. She is thinking about the answer to her own question… "Why do I have to be with these kids…? I feel like an idiot…" She thinks that everyone in this league is well, too much of an idiot. Not that she is VERY sadistic or sarcastic; she just wants to be true to herself. Well, everyone except Conan that is. Among all of the people encountered by Conan, Ai and Dr. Agasa are the only ones who know his secret. He thought "Ai is not only EVIL but SMART as well… totally opposite to that SOMEBODY who always clings to me." That SOMEBODY is Ayumi. Well she likes Conan… Well to be more exact she is IN LOVE with Conan… Ayumi is liked or should I say LOVED by the 2 other members of the JDL (JUNIOR DETECTIVE LEAGUE), Genta and Mitsuhiko. Genta is a VERY fat boy while Mitsuhiko is the opposite. Genta is a CERTIFIED IDIOT but Mitsuhiko is a brainiac. Both are ALMOST opposites but they agree on some things like:

They both DESPISE and HATE Conan.

-Because Ayumi loves him.

They both LOVE Ayumi.

-Because she is cute, innocent and loveable. That's what they think….

They are usually USELESS in solving mysteries.

-They only give Conan some clues or ideas but Conan is the one who solves the mystery and thinks about it more seriously but they share the same credit even though they didn't do anything. They just don't want to admit that they're completely useless.

4. They are somewhat attracted to Ai.

-They have a crush on Ai but nothing more. It is her matureness that attracted them to her. But they still like Ayumi more than her… Why? They said it's because of the time they spent together.

Dr. Agasa is a genius when it comes to inventing. He invented Conan's gadgets. Well, he's not that smart. It took him a couple of failed experiments just to make those things. Most of the time, his experiments blow up a wall or two of Shinichi Kudo's house… More like a mansion… Who's Shinichi Kudo? He is the son of a famous mystery writer and an actress/detective. His parents are in abroad. Well to be more exact, in America. And he's a famous detective that helped the police… until 6 months ago… He disappeared in the dark leaving his girlfriend, Ram Mouri and the police in chaos…. He was actually drugged by some kind of medicine that shrunk him and turned him 10 years younger…. he became the 8 year-old Conan Edogawa…. Shinichi disguised as Conan and now lives with Ran Mouri because he believes that because of her father, Kogorou Mouri, a detective (LOUSY and LAZY), will give him some lead about who drugged him… Unfortunately he didn't. But he found Ai, who is the one who made the drugs so he was quite lucky. Another unfortunate event is that Ai has also been drugged which also turned her to an 8 year-old kid just like Conan. She now lives with Dr. Agasa and pretends to be one of his relatives.

Now that reminiscing is over, let us see where the discussion has gone.

Chapter 1 "Confusion"

The discussion is NOT going well… Actually, it's going badly… They are arguing about when and where the party will be held, the color, size and even the texture and shape of the designs, who is doing what and how, and MANY other stuff. They can't decide about anything since they want to do the things they want. They just can't give in to others for a change. Ayumi wants the party to be held at her house but the two other boys want to have the party in their houses as well. Just then, Ai spoke up and said "Why don't we do this in an orderly manner. Since I live in a more spacious lot, why don't we hold it there? Any complaints?". "None!" they all answered in chorus. Except for Conan…. He was shocked… "This girl is going to get me into trouble!" he said to himself. "Why Conan what's the matter?" said Ayumi in a comforting manner that made Ai look in Conan's direction. "Oh! It's nothing… really…"replied Conan with a forced smile. "Are you sick?" said Ayumi as she touched Conan's head to make sure he doesn't a fever. Ai looked curiously, to be more detailed, she glared at them with jealousy but Conan saw her at the corner of his eye but then looked at the other direction. "Are you alright?" said Ai in a concerned manner as if she cared for him… the true reason was to switch the attention of Conan from Ayumi to herself. That made Conan smile. "What in the world did you eat today Ai? What made you say that? Maybe you ate food with poison… or maybe you care for me…" said Conan as he smiled annoyingly towards Ai. "What the? I was just trying to be nice! Maybe you're the one who is having that such thought!" she replied shockingly as she looked in the other direction blushing. Conan said "I was just joking… Why are you taking it seriously? Or do you really---""Shut up!" Ai said cutting him off as she stomped her way to the door. "I have never seen Ai like this! It seems like she becomes frustrated when it comes to love…" said Genta. "I guess nobody's perfect." added Mitsuhiko. "Or maybe she really does like you Conan… But she doesn't want you to know or think that she likes you." Said Ayumi depressingly as she walked slowly closer to Conan… "Please… She has a very high pride that wouldn't even let me touch her…" he said in a manner that shows that he doesn't even care for her one bit… or does he? Ayumi suddenly said "Conan, you like me more than her right! Right!" that made Conan jump and Genta and Mitsuhiko furious. When Ayumi started to sob, Conan immediately said "Yes!" and that made Ayumi hug him and make the other boys fill with rage. Though Conan said that, he neither likes Ayumi nor Ai. They are just like sisters to him… or are they? Conan gets confused as if solving a crime… an almost PERFECT crime that is… Just then, the school bell rang. Conan and the others decided to find Ai to settle things… Ayumi made Conan promise to apologize to Ai. Ayumi said "Even though Ai's my rival she's still my best friend…" Conan thought "How did she talk me into doing this! Why do I even demean myself to this…?" They got separated with each other and then Conan ended up finding Ai in a nearby park ('playing ground') sitting in the swing. Ai was unusually silent but at that time, that moment, it felt like it was a different Ai that Conan was seeing. She doesn't have that smile… that empty and cold smile that usually shows that she felt as if superior… as if something had happened to her… Finally, Conan asked "Are you still mad about what I said earlier? Sorry about that…" "That is one of the reasons… but it is not the main reason I'm like this… Do you honestly think that I will get angry and sulky just for that simple matter? Please…" replied Ai angrily as if he had disturbed her while she was deep in thought. "Then what is it?" asked Conan curiously. "Not that you care… Why should I tell you?" replied Ai. "It's not that I care for you… it's just there's something that's happened and it's bothering you… that means it must be a pretty nasty thing… I wanted to know what it is… because even though you're like that, you're still one of my friends…" Conan answered with a smile to comfort her. "Kudo… you really don't fail to impress me every time, do you…? Anyway, while I was hurrying to return home to Dr. Agasa, I bumped into a group of the organization henchmen. I knew them very well for they worked for me many times. I quickly hid into one of the alleys and overheard (eavesdropped) them talking about an assassination. When I was about to stumble I heard my name. Then they quickly searched the apartment next to them. After that, I ran until I got here. I am sure of it. They want to kill because I know all of their illegal activities. It's because I know too much. What's worse is that the one who took care of me is the one who will be killing me…" said Ai in a deep dark tone while crying… Conan wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. Then suddenly, Ai stood up and hugged Conan, crying as if she lost a family member or she's condemned to die… Conan understood her, so he just let her be… Just then, Ran with the other members of the league, saw them. Ayumi and Ran were shocked. After about 5 seconds of silence or so, Ai spoke up, after drying her tears with Conan's handkerchief, "It's not what you think it is… He's just too nice… Here's your handkerchief… I'm going to Dr. Agasa's place now… See you tomorrow…" "Hey wait…!" Conan shouted… "Hey Conan… what was that about! Are you having an affair with my best friend…? I hate you!" Ayumi exclaimed with jealousy and hate, not because of the rumored affair of Conan and Ai, but because she was not enough for the boy she liked… She wanted to be mature and smart just like Ai… In fact she wants to be Ai, so Conan would notice like and care for her… she would have asked why Conan liked her more than herself… but she already knew why… so she ran away… like a stray kid without anywhere else to depend to but herself… "What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak? Why am I crying? I hate myself…!"She thought deep inside her… "Conan go after her right now!" shouted Ran to Conan just about 20 seconds after Ayumi ran away. "No use… she is far off from here now… Don't worry… I promise to apologize to her first thing in the morning tomorrow…" Conan said wearily with a smile that shows that he's very confused and almost seems cold and empty… When Conan and Ran got back to their house, he went straight to his room and look at the window… He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that it was raining… Not only Conan and Ayumi are so deep in thought, but also Ai… While she was running away from Conan, she thought of various fantasies and wants to shake them off… It showed them being married and other things with the two of them in a love story… She asked herself "Do ireally like him?" she was never confused in her entire life like this before… But Conan is still far much more confused than her… He was so MUCH CONFUSED because of what happened today…

**Does he really like Ayumi and Ai as friends only… or not? Which of the two does he like more? What about Ran? Will he just forget about Ran and continue living as Conan? Or does he still love Ran even though he is still Conan and he does not know when he will be back as Shinichi?**

Please wait for about one week for the next 2 chapters of this… novel? Heheheheheh….. 


End file.
